She Got Away
by lita4277
Summary: She Had Eyes Like The Sky And He Was Already Gone
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING YOU RECONGIZE. WRITTEN IN HAPPY'S POV.

In this life the best we can do is take the joy that happens between the turmoil. Sometimes all that is nothing more than following the cone of light your headlight creates as you flow down the road like roaring water. Tonight was one of those nights, hell it had been one of those years, everything that could go wrong did. The burden of the past year was heavy for all of us. There were little bits of right spread through the constant disaster that seem to be the norm for the club, my home and my life.

Just when things seemed to be getting back to business as usual, something else really fucked would happen. My brothers and I were all at the limits of just how much shit could happen before the whole thing fell apart. You could feel it every time you put a foot in the club house door.

So I needed to get out feel some wind on my face, zone into the road and just be one with my machine. I am a loner by nature, it's not that I don't love my brothers, I live, I kill, I die for my family. My brothers are my family in this life we all have together.

I noticed the sun was trying to make it yet another day. The road still leads me on; I had no actual destination in mind. I just needed the road for a few more hours. I had burned through one tank already and it was getting time I filled up again and it was getting to the point I needed to be considering heading back towards the clubhouse. I got some nasty coffee some smokes and sat on my bike and watched the sunrise.

It had been a while since I had been out at this time of day with the time to just burn looking at the world wake up around me. It was good to just sit for a minute and not be needed to rush off at take care of the next emergency. Don't get me wrong, I was 100% there for the club, I am always ready. Things seemed to be alright for the moment, my pre-pay had been quiet, I checked first thing when I stopped to be sure I had not missed any calls and I hadn't, time for me to move my ass on down the road anyways.

I took a cut off I liked just for the curves in the road, whoever built this one must have been a biker, the road was banked just right, making it easy to flow from one to the next, if you ever stopped at the top and looked back you would realize there were far too many for the short stretch the highway actually need to cover the actual ground. Whenever I was out this way I always made it a point to run this stretch of road. The feeling of the switch backs just flowing made for a perfect ride.

As I took the road I realized I had relaxed, the tension that was a constant in my life had eased up, I no longer felt like I was carrying extra weight on my shoulders. I actually felt pretty good for being up all night!

I could see this smudge in the distance, I didn't think much of it just figured some stupid cage had done something stupid on the way to work, poor S.O.B. anyway. I had watched them rushing by me for years, all wrapped up in their little cages, off to sit in a different cage all day only to get in the first cage to head toward the box they called home. The very though gave me an all body shudder. Fuck I so could not live like that!

I first saw her at the side of the road. The POS thing she had was dead; it needed to be buried a long time ago. But all he could see was eyes like the sky at high noon and a smile a mile wide. Fuck he swore he could see that smile from a mile away!

He could not take his eyes off hers, hypnotic that's what they were. She blazes that 100 watt smile his way, and just like that he knows he is so fucked..!

He watches as she makes her way over to him, he notices she is trying to hand him a joint….O Hell YA! Fuckin perfect! He reaches out and she puts it between his fingers, soft, soft is all he can think of shit!

Eyes that eat him alive, he takes a long drag and she just stands there waiting for him, the things that run through his mind at the feel of that much soft, been a long time since he felt that kinda girl, takes him way back in time. He remembers when all the girls were soft and easy to rub up on. Not like the bitches of today, all hard and wanting just one thing, to hook up with a son and be an old lady…

The wind keeps blowin the black smoke away from her bus, a Volkswagen  
fuckin bus… what the hell did he just step back in time, like a whole lot of fuckin years, to the 70's? Whatever, she was here and he was here, maybe just maybe she was throw back to the days of his miss-spent youth.

She just stood in front of him lookin like, like well a really good fuck just waiting to happen. She, her, she just looked at him with those fuckin eyes, no one just looked at him like that anymore…."You need some help it looks like" he said she just blinked at him and said, "ya it looks like Lilly has met her match on highway 101", all he could do was nod, fuck her voice was like warm honey. I am so gonna... "Do you think I could like get a ride?" she asked…and her question brought him out of the fog he was currently battling. "What, sure where to" is all he could ask she could have said Washington DC and he would have said fine, hop on darlin…

The looked at her more and realized she was not as young as he first though, there was wisdom in those eyes from the sky, it wasn't that they were hard just that he could tell she had seen her share of bad shit but chose to rise above it, to live another day, just as he had. Maybe just maybe…..

"Ya sure, ya did you call someone for a tow?" she looked at him with those fucking sky eyes and said "no I have no one to call" silence stretched on before he could form coherent words, "We got a shop I could have someone come get it and see what can be done", "Why don't you just put the keys under the floor mat and I'll have a prospect come out and get it." She thought about it and asked," How much is this gonna cost, because I don't have a lot of money," I looked at her and said, "I think we can work something out darlin," She just smiles that killer smile at me and started to dig jeans and boots out of the back pack at her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

You know I still have to admit, even after as long as I have been in this world I have never figured out just how the fuck to women change their clothes inside their other clothes. From what I 'm seein it's a convoluted process…but you don't see shit, don't show anything...just how the fuck does that work anyway, guess I will just never fuckin get it…

She smiled up at me while she was putting on some boots, I have no idea what women call shit, they just looked like sturdy boots to me, and bitches put out too much on clothes n shit. It's clean, it ain't tore up, and it's fine, what's the big deal anyway? Now sky eyes didn't seem to me to be anything be practical, I admire that shit right there.

I handed her my spare helmet I'd dug out while watching to see some skin. She put it on and didn't need me to help none at all, good girl. I planted my feet so we wouldn't fall over when she got on. She swung her leg over and waited while I called the shop and asked for the bus to be picked up. She just waited and when I done and things back where they needed to be she scooted on forward and wrapper her arms around me and sunk into my back, huh she'd done this before, good girl.

Nothing worse than havin a passenger that won't hold on and ride with the rider, can be a dangerous thing. I twitched the throttle, turned my head and said, "You ready?" I could hear her reply of "all set big man", so I headed us off on down the road toward the nearest fucking motel if I had my choice. I could feel her pressed up against my back, right where she needed to be, as she leaned and moved with me. I was through all the gears and my left hand with a mind of its own fell back and down and gripped her left calf. She made no objection to my hand on her leg, so I left it right there, right where it should be.

Well fuck, just where did that come from? I never, repeat never ever had thoughts anywhere near to this…

I had over the years watched my brother pair up and I had often wondered what it felt like. Just how did they know this was the right one? Well I don't think I ever gave it much of a chance, I never did repeats, I never wanted some bitch to get the idea I would make her an old lady, that shit is just not acceptable in my world. I was starting to get hungry and saw the little dinner I liked just up the road, she must be too, I had no idea how long she had been on the side of the road, all alone. Fuck any asshole could have hurt her, OH shit.

I hated to move my left hand, but I had to down shift. I could hear her chuckle, bitch. Like she knew what I was thinkin. I pulled in and backed us up; she never made me wobble, good girl. I held out my hand and helped her off. She watched as I hung my helmet on the bike and she did the same. I asked her if she was up for some grub, and she just smiled at me and said, "Lead the way big man," I took off my gloves and reached out for her hand and she placed her small, soft hand in mine and gave me the slightest squeeze, which I just couldn't help but return. Fuck, it just felt right….my mind just went to this place I had never been before, is this it, is this how it happens? Is this the trap, total betrayal by your own fucking body?

Awe man not me, shit…ya I know, shut the hell up, just go there man, just go with it. That's it…it must be the eyes, window and all that load of horse shit, that is until now. We slid into a booth, her on one side and me on the other, still holding hands like fucking teenagers…Jesus H Christ!

I asked her what she wanted and she just kept on looking at me with those fucking eyes! "No fish, red meat big man", it took all I could do to just swallow the groan that comment caused, she just grinned at me, bitch she knew what she was doin to me. I did my best, don't fuck with me scowl…bitch blew me a kiss…."Honey you are so gonna pay for that!" I said, she replied, "I will do my best, but you have to feed me first!"

Well shit, what's a man to do but feed her! So the grill guy hollered over, "What you guys want?" and I said "Steaks, rare" She just smiled and nodded at me…He hollered back," Waitress was a no show, you guys help yourselves to what you want to drink, beers good n cold, n coffees hot." Thanks man I replied. "You want a beer?" I asked she gave me the thumbs up so I got up and grabbed two.

We just sat and didn't say much, I asked her what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere and she said," just driving till I feel like going the other way," I get that, she asked me the same question and I gave her the same answer. "Well then maybe we were both supposed to be here at the same time, funny how things work out isn't it?" I told her I never look at things much I am more of a reaction kinda guy. She nodded and said she thought as much.

We could smell the steaks cooking and both of us must have been pretty hungry, because both our stomachs growled at the same time; it would have been embarrassing if it wasn't so funny... Man that laugh, it came from deep inside her, an honest laugh. Not one of these little fuckin polite hold your hand over the face bullshit girly laughs, but the real deal. It sounded like home, like the laugh you would expect from the dinner table, you know that one that gets everyone going, till the tears run, ya you know what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky eyes proved to be unafraid to eat, and I liked that. None of that fuckin I only eat salad shit. No she dug in right along with me, but I did have to wonder where the hell she was packin it away to and she sure as shit wasn't one of these rail thin looks like death chicks. Not her, she had real curves ones that I just knew would fit my hands just like they were made for me. Oh fuck me did I just go there again, yep I did…

We had a few more beers, swapped lies with the cook for a while, he got himself some coffee and sat at the counter and it was just kinda nice to just shoot the shit like that. Mostly people don't say shit to me; even my brothers are guarded when they do talk to me. Sitting there I realized something, I was at that moment in time, happy. Huh, now just how long has it been since I just felt relaxed, like all was right with my world. Fuck it must have been years since I felt like this. Shit I am turning into fuckin Bobby!

Her hand was on the table and I placed mine over it, she just smiled at me and turned her hand so her fingers just naturally fit in mine, like we had been doing it for years. It just felt fucking right. As she looked at the cook and chatted with him all I could do was watch her face and really look at her, I mean actually look.

She was as I had thought earlier, closer to my age. No make-up to mare her features, simple gold hoops in her tiny perfect ears, not all that jangly shit and piled on paint the others seemed to think made them look better, all it did was to let you know they were around and try and cover up their true faces.

Laugh lines on her face just made her all the more real, not like the clubhouse bitches, all plastic n fake. I would never be able to look at another of them in the same light again. I watched her pulse in her neck and thought about what it would feel like to put my lips on that spot and feel her pulse start to race. She must have said something to me because she wiggled her fingers to get my attention, apparently my one and only brain cell was occupied elsewhere.

She turned more toward me and there resting on her collar bone on a simple gold chain, was a small smiley face. Perfect, mine and she didn't even know it! All I could do was to grin at the thought she carried my name, my mark! I bet I looked like an idiot! "Shall we go out and find something to do with ourselves until the sunsets?" She asked "it seems we are the last customers of the morning and he would like to get out of here, till he opens back up for the dinner crowd." "Sure, let's get outta here, you still owe ya know." I said, "I intend to repay my debit as fully as possible, big man," she relied with a wink, this time there was no hiding the low growl that rose up outta my chest.

There was no way I could say much, it was hard enough to just stand in my condition, bitch and she knew it too! All I could do as she turned on her heel and walked out was just stand there like a school boy with my mouth hanging open and my wallet in my hand and just watch her walk.

Now by trade I watch people, it's a real big part of keepin my ass whole and my brothers too. In my life I have watched thousands of females walk away from me but never had I got the feeling that I needed to catch up to them, to not let them out of my sight. Well not like this anyway, oh sure if I was watchin a mark I never let them get out of my line of sight.

I don't chase bitches, they come to me. So why did I feel I had to catch up to her, to this one, fuck I am so screwed! I never ever even considered taking an ol lady, sure I had in the past kept a bitch or two for a while, but they all get clingy and think they own your ass, so when I heard the first rumble of the that shit I was gone, I always left some cash so they could get back on their feet and not get in money troubles, can't have them bitches hunting my ass up looking for more now can I?

But this one was different, I threw some bills down and told him to keep the change and hustled my ass out the door after her. There she was, it was a relief to see her standing there waiting on me, next to my bike. I liked that picture, so I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick one.

I got my helmet and handed hers off, she climbed on behind me and I no shit swear to Christ I heard a snap in my head like puttin a puzzle together. We just plain as day fuckin fit, damn it. It felt like she had been right there behind me forever, and needed to fucking stay right the fuck there too, forever.

I looked back at her before I hit the starter and she was looking off down the road, "which way" I asked, she just snuggled in behind me and whispered," anywhere you want", I whispered back," a room with a hot shower and a bed, sound good too you?" She nodded and asked why we were still sittin here, so I fixed that shit real quick.

There was a little motel right outside of Charming that was clean and tucked out of the way, it would take a bit to get there, but she seemed to like to just tuck in and ride with me. My club, my girl, my bike and the road in front of us, nothing better than that, never could be, so this is what it's like. I let my left hand again fall down to her leg and just rest there; it was nice to be able to touch both my girls at once, my bike in my right and my girl in my left, perfect!

The road seemed to be extra-long this time; it was taking fucking forever to get there! Damn, I was sounding like a fucking teenager. I could feel her laugh in my back, smart ass I growled out, teach you to fucking laugh at me! I could just see the glow of town off in the distance, bout fucking time!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! I have never taken that fuckin long to drive that little stretch of road in all the years I have traveled it. I must have groaned out loud, she was shaking trying to not laugh at me, "Bitch, I'll teach you to at me!" She just kept it up. Just who the fuck did she think I was anyway? Some nobody to be fuckin played? Ya know that thought there just ran the fuck off and hid in some deep dark hole. I never one got the feeling she was anything but the person she let me see.

She waited by my bike while I went in and got a room, and all I could think of was can this stupid fat bastard be any fucking slower. I turned to look at my girls and was just enjoying the picture it made when dickhead said he had a ground floor room suddenly available, and anything he could do for the Sons to just let him know.

That just proved to me just how far gone I was, I had forgotten I had my cut on and when I turned to look outside he had seen the reaper and had changed his tune as to the fact he didn't have any ground floor smoking rooms anymore. I am totally blaming the ass I see that goes with the curve of my tank. Oh hell, who am I kidding! I was gone one this one.

I took the key and threw some money on the counter and told him to tell me when it ran out. I walked on outside and just could not keep the stupid grin off my face. Fuck, I never do this with bitches, if they ain't at the club house I usually leave them alone. I may pick up something now and then, but I usually pass them on to another brother so they don't get any uppity ideas about me. Not this one, she was mine.

She turned when she heard my boots on the gravel and once again lit up my world with that fucking smile. It was the real deal, all teeth and made her whole face just light up! I could feel my own face wanting to break at the force of the smile plastered on it…I never smile at any one other than my mom or someone I am removing parts off of. Damn it!

I threw a leg over and motioned for her to come on over and she just walked beside me as I putted over to the room. That was different, never had a bitch not get on the back when I motioned them to, but it was nice, her just walking beside me like that. I backed in and she just stood there and waited as I put down the stand and untied the duffels. I handed hers to her and asked, "You been riding a long time?" and she answered "No, first time I was ever on one." "Hum" I said to her, "so how did you know how to hold on and ride with me" She just looked up at me and said "seemed the best way to do it, and besides you smell really good!" "Hum" I said to her again and opened the door.

It was not the Hilton but it had all the necessities, we would need. I told her I would be right back and went to the vending machines and got some cokes, stopped by the bike and grabbed the bottle of jack I kept in there for snake bites and other such emergencies. When I opened the door, I couldn't see nor hear her. And then the shower started and I tell you man the flood of relief that flowed through me left me needin to sit down.

I heard this moan from the bathroom, Oh hell she ain't startin without me! I put my cut on the dresser reaper up just like it should be pistol by the bed and proceeded to shed the rest of my clothes on the way.

I stopped to admire the view; she was washing her hair and just then let out another one of those moans that went straight to my dick, I just had to stand there and take in the site of a full grown woman who was just enjoying the way the water felt. I almost felt like I was an intruder. I was standing there like a stupid teenager when this lovely arm slid the door open and beckoned me in. My momma didn't raise no fool! Not like I was gonna stand out here for much longer anyways!

I was right, she was older than she looked at first glance, but there was fuck all to complain about. Her tits were still standing up proud, belly flat, and fucking legs to next week. I needed them wrapped around me so I could bury myself in her warm wetness. But she had other ideas, not a one was I going to put a stop to. Her soft hands were like velvet on my chest. Makin me want to hump my back up like a cat that just has to show how good it feels. I took a hold of her face and looked into those fucking eyes; I swear to this day I have never seen the like. She leaned into me and the kiss was not a thing of dominance it was more of a just melting into the other one. Between her hands and that unending kiss I felt the world outside go away.

While I was in a state of, well I don't know what to call it, she slid down me and swirled my head and just fucking sucked me right in. I swear I had no control; I was cumin before I knew what hit me. She just sucked every drop I had to give and released me with a pop. "There do you feel better big man?" she asked me, looking up at me like it was nothing at all. My brain was still not even close to working. All I could do was grab her head and bring her back up so I could kiss the livin shit out of her!

I had no words, grunts and moans were all I could get out. She just smiled at me through the kiss and when I pulled back, she asked if that paid a small part of the debit she owed me. Bitch, like I had a fuckin clue as to what she was takin about!

My hands were sildin all over her perfection, tits that rose to meet me. Nipples just right for my mouth, neck I could not get enough of, even wet in the shower with cheap motel soap I could taste her. She was honey on my lips, the more of her I tasted the more I had to have. I was like a man in the desert, wantin water.

She pushed me back and soaped me down, I just stood there and reveled in the feeling of her hands on me, it was hypnotizing. She moved me under the stream of the shower and rinsed me off, she turned off the water, and I would have just fucking stood there if she had not led the way and put a towel in my hands.

I watched as she dried off, I mirrored her and through mine to the floor and picked her up and headed to the nearest flat surface. I had to have my face buried in the sweetest heaven I could think of at the moment. We flopped down on the bed and I just buried my face in her heaven. I swear, she must have been made out of honey, I could not get enough. I spread her and she was glorious, and wet, like I love in a woman. I can't stand these up tight bitches that are afraid to let themselves enjoy the moment. She was made for me, so soft curls around my nose, and her sent of heat was one of come on bury your face right the fuck here. And I did, I slipped a finger in her and she came off the bed, I held her down and added another one. I could feel her walls starting to clamp down, I looked up and she had her chest in the air off the bed. Tits full and erect, the sounds coming from her were enough to make a deaf man loose it in his pants. I found myself rubbing on the bed; I just had to feel her cum around me. In on action I slid up her body and inside her at the same time. If I thought she was tight on my fingers, I had no clue just how she would feel on me.

She clamped down on me and proceeded to rock her hips and pull me in deeper. Now I ain't a small man and she just took me in, I was fucking home.


	5. Chapter 5

The world outside these thin walls had simply ceased to exist for the two of them, lovers discovering each other in the confines of motel room, oh if these walls could only talk! There was nothing but the two of them and the timeless dance of discovery and the sounds of skin on skin.

Just her n me and every flat surface in the room and a few that weren't, he thought to himself as he grinned like a school boy. She was very bendable, never a problem with any position I saw fit to move her to. Every time damn she would look at me I felt like a silly teenager! She'd grin and off we go again, I could not get my fill of her nor did she seem to tire of me. She was made for me; she fit every part of me. I could not get over the softness of her skin; like the finest silk under my fingertips.

When we both would reach the pass out stage, she would just roll to her side and I would fit right in behind her, like we'd been spoonin for years. I'd never slept like that since I was a little kid, safe in my Ma's house. I woke up once and checked my prepay to be sure I wasn't wanted, looked around and there she was, all snuggled in and asleep, I could not resist. The call of a soft warm body and the peace I just found was too much, I pulled her in closer and fell back asleep myself.

I woke later only because I had to seriously fuckin piss. As I sat up on the edge of the bed she reached for me and settled for my pillow, mumbling something I didn't catch. I reached out and moved the hair that was covering he face and saw it yet again, that little smiley face necklace, and it made me grin to know she was carrying a bit of me around with her. That's when I knew it, I had to do it, and she had to have my mark, my ink on her for everyone to see. And I knew just where it needed to be.

I made it to the tiny bathroom, huh we broke the hell outta it, and well shit I sure didn't remember doing that! Oh well, I thought to myself, at least the shower still looks ok. I came out and snagged my pants off the chair, grabbed my boots stamped my sockless feet in them, slung on my cut and went out to my bike. I never went anywhere without my kit. I came back in to find an empty bed and my heart sunk. Then I heard her giggle and say "how the hell did that happen?" and then the shower turned on. I just couldn't stand it so I joined her once again. I am in so deep now what's the fuckin point in denial. I thought as I dropped what little I had put just put on back on the chair.

It wasn't hard to get her to let me put my mark on her, once she understood what it meant, all she said was where do you want it. "Right here", I said as I ran my fingers over the spot. Now the whole world would know she was mine.

I don't think I would have ever come up for air if I didn't realize I was fuckin starvin! Shit, fuckin hell, when was the last me we ate! I needed actual food not that vending machine shit we had been living on for what almost two days? Shit if I was this hungry I bet she was too. "Baby doll, I don't know about you but if I don't get some actual calories I'm gonna die here" She just looked at me with those god damn eyes and said "I thought you'd never ask, let go eat!" It took us just minutes to pack up and head out the door.

It was dark thirty outside, so I thought the place down the road might still be open, so we loaded up and headed out that way. I was just completely enjoying this lady snuggled into my back, not a care in the world at the moment. I guess that's why I never saw the big white delivery van until it was far too late to do much but hang on and brace for the impact.

The world had turned into nothing but the agonizing sound of tires trying their best to stop rollin. He hit my bike on the left side, which meant we had almost made it, almost got away from the tons of out of control metal swinging across into our lane.

She never made a single sound that I can recall to this day, I just remember her trying to get a grip my cut as she flew off the back of the bike. I was doing all I could to lay the bike down easy. I turned my head just in time to see her disappear under the dual tires of the truck, my heart in my throat because no one lives after that shit and that's the last I remember of that until I woke up weeks later in the hospital.

The brother that was sitting next to my bed had a long face sad looking face. He just stood up and handed me that stupid simple smiley face necklace and said she's gone brother she didn't make it. He had the good sense to leave me be. All I could do was squeeze my one working hand and hold on to that stupid smiley face necklace.

It took me three long months to recover enough to ride. When I did, I rode out there; I don't know maybe I was searching, hoping to see something of her. My brothers no longer ask me about who she was or why I had kept her hidden all this time. I was likely to just throw a fist as not. I kept to myself, drink alone and put the club first.

I still take that stretch of highway whenever I get the chance, I just can't help it. I pull over in the same spot I first saw the smoke in the sky. I take the bottle of jack I always bring with me and just sit awhile, time does funny things out here, sometimes I lose a couple of days.

So if you happen to see a lone biker sitting in this spot, I don't need help brother, just ride on, I'm just looking for my piece of the sky.


End file.
